


10.2

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinda, Kinktober, M/M, Phone Sex, Slurs, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: "It's a secure channel."
  kinktober 2 -- dirty talk





	

_“It’s a secure channel,”_ Jack tells him, for probably the tenth time. Gabriel clicks his teeth.

“It better be.” He cradles the walkie-talkie closer to his mouth as he ducks out of the command tent, and keeps his head low as he passes through the makeshift camp his operatives have set up for the night, walking with an urgency that yields him a wide berth. “Because if it’s not--”

 _“What are you going to do about it, cockslut?”_ Jack’s voice is sharp and hateful over the line, and Gabriel almost falters in his steps, cock stirring to life in his fatigues like he’s been trained for it. After a few beats of silence, Jack continues, _“That’s what I thought--nothing. Get your ass somewhere secluded. I want to listen to you cum.”_

Gabriel swallows thickly, feeling the familiar heat flush through his body and making his nerves tingle; he almost nods, as if Jack is right beside him instead of hundreds of miles away at HQ. “...alright. I’m going.”

_“Good boy.”_

Gabriel shivers at the praise, biting his lip to keep himself from saying anything else. He manages to make it to the outskirts of their camp just in time to hear Jack come through the line again.

_“Are you alone now, slut? Ready to get off with just your hands and my voice?”_

Gabriel hisses and slides his back against one of the thick trees of the forest, fumbling with his pants before jamming his hand down into them and giving his throbbing cock a squeeze. He tips his head back against the tree, cradling the walkie talkie between shoulder and ear as he grits out, “I’ve got about five minutes before someone comes looking for me--”

_“I guess it’s a good thing you’re such an easy whore, then. Isn’t it?”_

Gabriel draws in a sharp breath through his nose, jaw set as he quickly works his hand over his stiff length, pumping with a hunger fueled by being in the field, away from Jack, for over a month. His fingers find and tweak a piercing, and he tries to keep his breathing checked, not wanting to pant over the words helping him along.

 _“Yeah...I know how you are, Gabe,”_ Jack is saying, voice still so controlled, entirely calm. It only makes Gabriel bite his lip harder, tighten his grip. _“Hidden away somewhere jerking off, while your team works on keeping the world safe. They’re securing the camp for the night and you’re playing with your dick like some horny kid.”_

Gabriel tries to grind out an argument, but his fingers drag over one of the rungs of his ladder piercing just right, and all he manages is a choked-sounding gasp instead. Jack laughs over the line, a noise mean and worryingly loud.

_“Yeah, that gets you off, doesn’t it? Me telling you what a needy slut you are? Answer me.”_

“Fuck,” Gabriel breathes, closing his eyes tightly. “Fuck, yeah, Jack--”

_“I know, baby, I know. You’re close, aren’t you? Gonna shoot your load all over your kevlar, go back to the camp wearing it. Filthy boy.”_

Gabriel whines under his breath, bucking into his hand hungrily--his imagination runs with the words, imagining his operatives’ response to their commander slinking back into camp with cum all over his clothes, them taking advantage of his desperation. He bites down on a whine.

_“Hurry up then, Gabe. Cum on yourself, you dirty whore, you needy cockslut. That’s an order.”_

Gabriel barely hears whatever Jack says next; the blood roaring in his ears is too loud. He bites his fist to stay quiet as he cums, cupping his hand to catch the majority of his spill over his fingers, and comes back to himself just in time to hear Jack saying, _“Get back to your post, Commander. HQ would like a word.”_

Gabriel huffs, wondering just how long Jack’s had to stall with high brass to grant Gabriel peace enough for his little tryst. He manages a smirk as he brings his fingers up and lazily licks over them, knowing the noise is just barely loud enough for Jack to hear--oh well. Not his problem.

“Roger. Over and out.”


End file.
